


Who are you & What have you done with George?

by FurrowedBrow



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Cozy, Cuddling, George is a sweetheart in this, Kissing, M/M, dreamteam fandom don’t tag dnf in fics that aren’t abt them challenge, hella fluff, i felt soft again, kissies 🥰🥰, sapnap’s touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurrowedBrow/pseuds/FurrowedBrow
Summary: George just feels awfully affectionate for the first time in a while.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnotfound, georgenap - Relationship
Comments: 34
Kudos: 833





	Who are you & What have you done with George?

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling soft and I love them, I’m writing this instead of the smut i promised LOL Alexa this is so soft play La Jolla by Wilbur Soot. (Actually the song I listened to while writing this 😳) 
> 
> I also just wanted georgenap that didn’t rlly involve Dream bc i noticed there’s a shit ton of fics where it has the Georgenap/dreamnap tag but Sapnap ends up being the “third wheel dumbass friend” 😀 like put some respect on my boys name

Sapnap was in the middle of buttering some toast when he heard shuffling footsteps coming from the hallway, turning his head and seeing George turn the corner, seemingly in search of something. He was cute, looked like he had just gotten up. His hair was stuck in a weird cowlick and his eyes were all squinty as if the kitchen light was too much on him. 

“Morning,” Sapnap greeted, turning back to his toast as George hummed in response, “Just makin’ some toast for us, Georgie.” 

George hummed again, coming up behind Sap and wrapping his arms around the other, hands running over his chest before hugging him firmly. Sapnap felt George’s forehead on his shoulder and said man relax against him. Sapnap smiled just a little, “Tired?” 

George nodded, “Yeah..” 

Sap scraped excess butter off his knife and closed the butter, pushing the food back a little before turning around to meet George. Sap kissed his boyfriend’s head, “Your hair looks hella stupid, Gog.” He teased and ran a hand through the hair, only to watch it flip right back up. 

“Your face looks ‘hella stupid’, Sapitus.” George murmured. 

Sap just laughed a bit, hands sliding from his hair to his shoulders, then he wrapped his arms around George’s neck to pull him into a proper hug. Everything felt fuzzy around the edges. 

There was snow on the ground outside, and flakes fell from the sky, adding a gentle enchanting feeling to the day. 

“You gonna eat something?” Sap asked after a little while, pulling away from the hug in hopes that George would open his eyes and look at him, “Don’t make me carry you back to bed, George.” Sapnap gently brought his hand under George’s chin and lifted it, examining his sleepy bf. 

“You think you can lift all this?” George snorted, obviously just messing around as he let Sapnap control his head, his arms still around Sap’s hips. 

“Mm.. well, I dunno. You’re all pure beefcake, if you ask me.” Sap smirked, leaning in and pecking a gentle kiss to George’s cheek. 

George laughed, eyes opening a little to peek at the other, “Dream can’t even step to this.” He lifted his brows and smiled a little more when Sapnap laughed. 

The joke seemed to catch Sapnap in a good mood, since the younger now just started to laugh. His laugh trailed off to giggles that made George’s heart tighten up. 

“.. you have a cute laugh.” He said out of nowhere. It certainly caught Sapnap off guard, as the Brit wasn’t usually the most lovey-dovey person. George smirked when Sap’s face got a little pink. 

“You think so?” Sap asked like George was just messing with him. 

George opened his eyes more now as his eyes adjusted to the light, “Yeah, of course I do. You just have a cute voice in general, I think.” He shrugged, continuing to be the more calm one as he cuddled up to Sap’s neck again, “Cute little skater boy voice. Really gets me, y’know?” 

Sapnap was obviously trying to process this as he was quiet, “.. someone woke up on the right side of the bed, huh?”

George huffed out a breathy laugh, “Yeah, I guess I did. Would’ve been nicer to wake up in bed with you, though. Too bad you have a crippling toast addiction.” 

Sapnap laughed again, “Shut up and kiss me, George.” 

George grinned a bit, lifting his head to press a soft kiss to Sapnap’s lips, morning breath be damned. 

Sapnap always seemed to wake up pretty, like he never had a bad hair day. His black hair was almost never messy. 

“If we brush our teeth, I could totally get up on this counter and we could have more kissies.” Sapnap suggested happily, eager almost. He was obviously super stoked about George being affectionate, since it was usually Sap that initiated that stuff purely for comfort zone reasons. 

“Mm, how about we eat a little first?” George countered, pecking Sap’s lips one more time before reaching behind him and grabbing a piece of toast off a small stack, pulling away from the hug and taking a bite. 

Sapnap followed after, grabbing some juice for both of them and balancing his toast on his forearm. Not very steady, but he got results.

George spared him a bit of the balance act and grabbed his mug of juice with a grateful smile, “Thanks.” 

“Aw, no problem, Gogy.” Sap cooed, putting his own drink down and taking his toast off his forearm and sitting at the table with the Brit. 

George rolled his eyes fondly at the nickname, “Good job on not spilling anything.” He congratulated, smiling at how proud Sapnap looked of himself.

“I know, I’m kinda a big deal around this bitch.” He raised a playful brow as he took a bite of his toast, grinning when George laughed. 

“You’re so dumb.” 

—

The boys started to brush their teeth, Sapnap humming a soft tune as he brushed. His eyes were closed as he even did a small head bob to the song. 

George looked at him in the mirror, his heart glazing over with a warm fondness for the younger boy.

He never told Sapnap how much he meant to George. He was a more reserved guy by nature but today felt different. He watched his little ball of sunshine boyfriend as every bone in his body wept to just kiss Sapnap so much they couldn’t breathe. His stupid little straight nose, his perfect fluffy hair that was sometimes up in buns, his laugh that sometimes sounded like hiccups or like the younger was dying.. he was such an endearing guy. 

Sapnap caught his eye and smiled, humming a little greeting noise and waving a bit, then getting back to it. George saw his face go a little pink. 

—

Sapnap sighed as he flopped on the bed, rolling over and making room for George, “Here,” He patted the empty spot, “Come lay down with me, Georgie.” 

George snickered and sat down, watching Sapnap sit up eagerly and scoot in, “Kissies?” 

Usually, George was never big on ‘baby talk’ but Sapnap had such a.. _Sapnap_ way with it that it was actually adorable. 

George just smiled and laughed, nodding, “Sure.” 

He caught Sap’s little smile as they both leaned in, a warm hand resting on top of his usually more cold one bringing him a grounding feeling. George intertwined their fingers and tilted his head for the kiss to flow a little smoother. 

It was gentle and made his brain buzz. Sapnap’s little bit of stubble against his own was a little ticklish, and the other seemed to feel it too. 

“Dude, you need to shave,” Sap told him with a gentle laugh, rubbing the tickled spot on his chin. 

George rolled his eyes, “Oh, _I_ need to shave?” 

“Yeah, but not right now. You’re busy right now.” Sapnap told him as he brought those warm hands up to cup George’s face, fingers touching his ears, “Your everything is cold too.” 

“Will you shut up?” George laughed, eyes closing when Sapnap leaned in again. 

They kissed. It was sweet. And it was loving. They only needed to focus on each other right now and that was the best feeling ever. 

“I love you, Sapnap.” George murmured as they pulled away, opening his eyes to look Sap in the eyes, who looked so shocked once again that George was venturing out of his comfort zone. 

“I.. I love you too, George.. any particular reason you’re bein’ so.. mushy?” Sap asked with a shy yet curious tone. 

George thought about it. Was there? 

He shook his head with a shrug, leaning into Sapnap’s left hand a little for the comforting contact, “No.. I think I just don’t tell you enough.. and that’s really shitty of me,” He pecked a small kiss to the younger’s palm, “Y’know?” 

Sapnap was going so red now, which was refreshing from his usual rambunctious self. If George focused, he could feel his fingers shivering a little on his face. 

“Y-Yeah-“ Sapnap cleared his throat to cover up his voice crack, “Yeah. I guess. But I know you have like, comfort zones. You don’t have to leave them just for me.” 

George shook his head again, “No, it’s okay. I want to. I _need_ to. Because..” He now started to go a little pink too, “Because I don’t like when you think it’s normal for me not to be affectionate.. I don’t want you thinking this is what a relationship is.. it feels so 70/30, me being the 30.” 

Sapnap’s eyes were wide and his eyebrows were up high, “Oh,” He swallowed a little, “That’s- Y-Yeah-Okay.” He nodded.

It was moments like this that George was reminded that Sapnap was still young. Just a 19 year old boy with his head in the clouds. Again, there was always something endearing about this boy. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get all deep on you.” George apologized shyly, trying hard not to shut himself off. 

Sapnap shook his head now, pulling George in for a hug, “No, don’t be sorry. It’s.. it’s nice to hear. Really, George..” 

George wrapped his arms around Sapnap now too, taking a deep breath and sighing through his nose. 

It was quiet for a little until Sapnap seemingly let the words get to him, since now George heard a rough sniffle and the grip on his shirt tighten, “Sapnap?” George pulled away to look at the other, who now had tears welling in his eyes and a bit of a pout; adorable but so _so_ sad to see. 

“Hey, whoa,” George stammered a little, hands on Sap’s shoulders, “Don’t cry, I’m sorry-“ 

“Stop, i-it’s okay,” The younger waved it off and wiped his eyes with his other hand with a little laugh, “I’m just sensitive.” 

George smiled sympathetically, “Good,” He pecked a small kiss to Sap’s forehead, “It’d suck if I accidentally said something wrong.” 

Sapnap laughed again, sniffling, “Yeah. But I’m okay. I feel good, actually. It’s nice to hear that.. y’know, you care about me and stuff.” 

George examined his boyfriend’s features, “I do. And you’ve helped me with that. Helped me warm up and gain the courage to leave my comfort zones.” He gave Sapnap’s shoulders a gentle squeeze. 

Sapnap looked up at him, “Really? I did?” 

George laughed softly, nodding, “Yeah.” He leaned forward and pecked Sapnap’s lips, “You did.” 

Sapnap cried again. George comforted him through it. 

What a gentle day it was. A proud day they both needed.


End file.
